fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/The world of all Bane - Structure, Cosmology and Fundaments
"The price of yourself is Power. The price of power is Yourself." - The most fundamental law, basis of the Codex of the World. This blog post will be used, most of the time, to explain how the world where my verses (most of them) works. I may also talk about where some entities stand in the grand scheme of things and how they play a part in the inner workings of their respective verses. However, I won't be explaining everything, lest it would be kinda spoilerish for some of my works that are currently in progress. With that being said and without further ado... The structure of The World 1 - Dimensions and the Theos Dekeract The world of All Bane is stablished in the Alkahest, the highest level of existence. But before anyone can get to said level, there are a multitude of "Existential Layers", or what one would call "dimensions". For each Multiverse exists inside an structure called the "Theos Dekeract", which in turn exists inside the "Theos Kether". The Theos Dekeract (Or the Dekeract of God), contains the full totality of a complex multiverse, with each dimension being named after one of the Sephiras in the tree of life. Malkuth being the Lowest Level (Dimension) and Kether standing as the Highest. Humans and other beings usually exist in the Level labeled Hod (Splendour) - or what we would call the 3rd Dimension - as Hod is what gives substantial form to the desires originated in the Unconscious that come from Netzach. Naturally, these two levels are connected and Netzach is otherwise known as "Eternity" - the 4th Dimension, the Domain of Time. Another reason for the humans and similar beings living in the Hod is the symbolical fact that it's likened to the feet of a person - hence, in the context of this verse, it means "the place where humans stand (exist)". Because of the close connection with Netzach, humans can experience and know about time, but not interact or change it as they would be able to do with other things in the Hod. Also, because the Netzach is the place where the subconscious aspects of the mind find their place, humans may experience time in different ways, as their minds are sligthly able to change their own perception of the Netzach depending on the situation (hence why people feel like time is going slower or faster depending on their feelings at the time. How a second may appear to last for an eternity or a day fly like a second). Above the Netzach there's Tiphereth (Adornment), the 5th Dimension. This dimension is as far as the strange 5th dimensional structures that are otherwise known as the Qliphoth (Shells, Husks) can go. Much as their name implies, they are Shells which exist around all things lower than the 5th dimension, enveloping them and limiting both their powers and ascension to higher planes of existence. Few are the beings capable of breaking through the Qliphoth shells in order to reach the next level - even those who cannot perceive them are always restricted by them and many who can are unable to break trough. The Qliphoth structures serve the Theos Dekeract almost like a Frontier between the lower level (encompassing the dimensions up to the fifth) and the higher level (encompassing the ones above). Not much is known from this point up to Keter - and The Keter changes the pattern up to this point, as it encompasses everything by interacting with the Daath where all seems to converge and merge together. This stablishes Keter as being the final dimensional level of the Theos Dekeract (and long believed to be the absolute limit, even by extremely powerful beings). The Theos World - Theos Binahs and the Theos Kether However, they are wrong. For beyond the possibilities of the Theos Dekeract, exists another plane, one that is simply called "Theos". Inside this domain belonging not to mortals but to the gods, only two kinds of place exist: An infinite ammount of Theos Binahs - unlike the Dekeracts, these are structures that merge, expand and spin into an everlasting spiral of dimensions that grows in numbers beyond what can be imagined. Yet, all of them are nothing compared to the other, higher domain in the Theos world. "Theos Kether - the All Encompassing Crown of God." The Alpha and the Omega. Dimensional Infinity. Inside the T. Kether and "orbiting" around it - the closest term that a human mind should be able to correlate with this - "arms" of dimensions generate lower dimensional structures with each passing moment, like the arms of a galaxy spinning around the center of all things. And in this absolute center, even the highest of Theos Binahs are no more than an infinity of dots of ink on paper, unseen amidst the light of the Crown. In this place is where the introduction to the Ultimate Law, the Codex of the World is stored, in the Theos Sanctum, a church-like building at the very core of Theos Kether. It's not known what purpose it serves, nor where the other chapters are. The Alkahest Beyond that? Perhaps nothing. Or maybe everything. Or maybe it's all irrelevant. I could say it simply is. But then I could also say that it isn't.'' In fact, the most accurate answer any dimensional being could give would be not saying anything.'' We can't really put into words anymore. It's far too beyond human understanding for us to try and classify it. But we need a name. And the name of this world is "Alkahest." What exactly is Alkahest is anyone's guess, but exists beyond the infinity of the Theos Kether to the point where it could be seen as Fiction - or less than that, but never more. Whatever the case, the Alkahest houses an unbelievable ammount of structures and beings, of which very few could be explained in human therms, because they are simply THAT alien to our whole idea of existence, reality, concepts and common sense. Therefore, Alkahest. The existence where everything you ever knew simply dissolves. Nothing can contain or comprehend it. No container exists that won't be dissolved in Alkahest once it makes contact. No truth can classify it. No Reality can hold it. No Logic can explain it. No Mind, No Being, No Dimension. No one and no thing can ever make contact, with the true and final, boundless level of Alkahest. It is believed that dimensions are actually the qualitatively lowest level of existence for those who exist in the Alkahest, as they can be comprehended and (somewhat) understood, even explained by mortals. But even these beings who stand so far above are aware that they are not the highest level of existence. There are beings in the Alkahest that could destroy most of the other existences in it with but a fleeting afterthought... And they know it. The Alkahest is vast... And nobody knows what may lie in it. Or what is it, for that matter. It probably has no conscience, but some believe that it resonates with others. Even with the lowest of beings. Though they may not see it, the Alkahest may resonate with them. And what could be the result of this True Infinity resonating with lower beings? Maybe Life. Perhaps Truth. Or... Would you call it Fate? Fate, to be the bane of everything else. Fate to rise. Fate to fight. Against everything and for the sake of your everything... No matter how small you may seem when compared to it, your actions may resonate with Infinity and - if only for a moment - You can surpass the World. You can transcend Dimensions. You can be a God... While staying Human! THE END. Category:Blog posts